Taken
by lebxeb
Summary: Dr Brennan is asked to do a professional favour for her country. Note rating. This is fiction remember..no infringement intended.


**Taken.**

'So as you can conclude Dr Brennan we are in need of your expertise.. the President would see your involvement in this as a personal favour not only to him but the country and the people of Afghanistan..'

Bones sat back in the plush leather chair looking around at the chief of staff and his minions with a rye smile. The huge plasma screen TV on the wall still pictured the satellite images of war torn Helmand province and a military base in real time, deep under the white house in the briefing room.

She clasped her hands together pushing them out in front of her along the table then reached for the ice jug of water and poured herself a glass. While all the men waited for her reply. Nervously.

'You know..' she began with a enigmatic smile, 'Three Presidents have asked me to do 'Personal favours' for them.. But this one is a little more than a favour..' with irony, 'I'm seriously putting myself in harms way..' she took a sip of water obviously processing, the general secretary nodded solemnly. She replaced the glass perfectly on the coaster sighing.

'When?' she said looking at her task.

'ASAP.. Tonight.. we could get you on a transport by three tonight, tomorrow morning..' he clarified, she sighed heavily. She took a deep breath and said quietly,

'Ok…I'm going to need a few things..'

The room heaved a sigh of relief and the secretary General smiled at her as she lifted her eyes to him.

'Thank you Dr Brennan..' she locked eyes with him and nodded firmly.

Bones walked in briskly to work at around eleven to raised eyebrows from Ange, 'Where have you been?'

'Ange, Cam? Can I have a word.. In my office…' she carried on walking towards her office as the looked to each other puzzled and followed.

Bones closed the door sitting at her desk. They stood watching her flick on her computer.

'You ok sweetie?' Ange asked concerned, Bones flicked her a sweet smile.

'I've been asked.. 'Requested' to identify some remains.. I shall be gone for.. A week possibly two.. ' she opened her draw looking for something.

'Ooookay..where?' Cam said at a slow drool.

'Can't say..'

Ange dropped her hip with a wonky pout,

'Bren? ' Bones looked up a the ladies in turn with a sigh rubbing her face, then sat straighter in her chair crossing her legs.

'I can't say where, how or who so please don't ask.. I just have to go.. It's important..' they both nodded, this had happened before, Dr Brennan being the best in her field was asked on several occasions to do favours for people it usually meant she was sent to some horrific multiple grave sights or a natural disaster scene.

'When do you leave?' Ange asked quietly knowing by the look of her friend she was pretty nervous about going where ever it was, but was trying to cover her fear.

'Tonight.. Early hours tomorrow.. I need to take some bits and get back home..'

'Sure Dr Brennan.. Whatever you need..' Cam said assuredly.

'Thanks Cam. Wendle and the other interns are very capable, I have every confidence in them..'

'Sure.. Don't worry.. Your lab will be here when you get back..' Bones stopped fiddling listening to her comment then dropped her head standing up suddenly. Her face ashen.

'Bren. You don't have to go..' walking to her touching her arm to reassure her, feeling her own panic rise for her friend. Bones held her close closing her eyes, 'I know Ange..' softly tears sparkling, 'But it is important..' holding her tighter. She released her and walked to Cam, hugging her too, Cam held her back but was also scared, Bones never hugged her, it was almost like she was saying a final farewell. Even Ange felt the same emotion and dread.

'Thanks Cam.. For holding the fort.. ' she stepped back with a tiny smile to them both.

'Please don't say anything to the lab tecs.. I'm on vacations ok?'

They both nodded solemnly.

'What about Booth?' Ange said, bones smile grew wider and nodding a little.

'I'll go see him now.. On my way home..'

'Kay.. '

An hour later bones walked into Booth office tapping the door casually with a cheery smile, seeing him sat at his computer pen in his mouth tapping away made her heart soar and relax a little,

'Hey Partner..' she cooed sweetly, he looked up and smiled standing instantly,

'Hey!.. Bones!.. What you doing here?' delighted to see her, she walked in a sat down opposite him, 'Not that it's not totally cool that you came for a visit.. We got a case?'

'No ..no.. just wanted to invite you for dinner at mine tonight.. Mac and cheese waddya say Partner?' she kept it light and calm. He sat back down with a humph and a wrinkled brow.

'What's going on?'

'Haaa.. Nothing! I just haven't.. I just thought it would be nice is all..but if you've got plans..' she went to get up, but he leant forward with a charming smile as she tucked an errant strand on hair behind her ear not looking at him but the random file on his desk.

'No! No plans.. Cool.. I'd love to.. Thanks for the offer Bones.. Mac and cheese my favourite how can I resist…what time?' he asked casually, but inside her was burning excited.

'Bout seven? Seven thirty?'

'I'll be there with bells on..'

'Haa bells are optional.. But..' she stood smiling locking eyes with him for a second, 'Bring some wine..' he nodded standing leaning his palms on the desk, 'And nothing crappy.. A good claret..'

'You got it..see ya later..' she walked out with a little wave and a smile, 'don't be late..' throwing it over her shoulder as she left. He nodded again and watched her walk away.

Bones bag and boots sat all prepared in her bedroom, for her exit. She stood in the kitchen glass of wine by her hand as she prepared the macaroni through her pasta machine, the apartment softly lit, the cool sound of jazz wafted through the apartment, she stared blankly at the wall ahead for a few moments as a flood of fear washed through her. She shook her head picked up her wine taking a sip as she checked her watch.

Booth, her partner and greatest friend, deserved to be told. Although it was top secret, she was sworn to secrecy about her trip she was going to tell him, tonight. She knew he would be terrified as much as she was. So she processed that she would tell him after, later, once she had spent a pleasant evening with him. She just needed to have a normal dinner with great company with a man she adored. Loved.

Oh she hadn't told him that, but he knew she cared deeply for him. And likewise he for her. They had just not needed to say those words. But it was written in stone somewhere, across their hearts. Bones felt the tears spring to her eyes as she mused this could be the last time she could, might, maybe be with him. The risks involved the place she was going was desperately dangerous. Thousands of people, service men had died in this war, she was no different from them, although she had been given reassurances for her safety, she was fully aware of the risks.

She wiped her eyes taking a deep breath letting it go out through her pursed lips, just as the door on her apartment sounded to his familiar knock. She smiled and her heart leapt.

'Hey.. '

'Hi Bones.' he handed her the good bottle of claret pecked her cheek and waltzed in passed her, 'Wow.. Something smells edible..' sarcastically.

'Cheeky bugger.. Cause it's edible..! ' she relaxed instantly as he made his way to the stove. Absolutely delighted to be here and in her company. She smacked his hand as he dipped his finger in the sauce and sucked off the liquid, he jumped and giggled she shook her head and hip bumped him away a little.

'Make yourself useful and open this.. Let it breathe..' as she continued to prepare the food.

'Kay.. Can I help?..' cheerfully finding the bottle opener in her draw. Setting about his task proficiently.

'No your fine.. How's little man..?' she asked casually. The conversation continued as she stood while he watched on sitting on her kitchen work top sipping his wine, chopping up some peppers for the salad. The whole situation was normal easy, comfortable, domestic even as they talked about work, parker and school. Booth was always good company and Bones found herself only thinking about the next few weeks ahead when she wasn't listening to him talk.

They bantered and laughed most of the evening, finally falling to the couch replete and satisfied from the excellent meal she had made. The kitchen tidy and the dish washer on.

'Scotch?' she went to get up he pulled her back down.

'I got it.. You want one?'

'Baileys.. Thanks..'

'Coarse.. Coming up.' he was off and happily confident around her kitchen she watched him move effortlessly, his wide shoulders and muscles defined and hinted at through the torso hugging shirt. His jeans smart and expensive, ghosting his gloats very pleasantly.

'So..' he spun with two glasses in hands and a charming smile on his lips, 'What's a foot Bones..' walking over to sit down close next to her. Handing her, her baileys.

'Why would there be..' she stopped mid sentence as she saw his expression, quirky and knowingly. She smiled locking eyes with him and took a sip looking away.

'What's up?'

She sighed dropping her head and shook it slightly.

'Bones? I know something is up.. tell me..' giving her a little nudge in the ribs. She looked up and smiled tentatively.

She began in a rush, blurting it all out in one long go, 'I've was asked, requested, to go to Afghanistan to identify some remains found in a cave in Hellman province.. They think its bin laden but need clarification, ' booth's jaw was set and he was pacing in front of her shaking his head, his fist clenched. Bones continued seeing him seething, 'it's top secret.. Work think I'm going on vacation, one week maybe two. Possibly.. I'm not sure. Depends.. the President personally..' booth jumped in,

'Fuck the President! Your not going..' he shouted, Bones looked up to his frantic eyes and face, tilting her head in empathy with his terror.

'Booth.. I have too.. '

'No you don't! For fuck sake no Bones.. No.. you can't go.. It's a viper pit out there.. tell them to send someone else..' Bones sighed and stood taking his hands in hers. Looking into his eyes, his matched hers. Wet.

'I'll be ok.. They have assured me..'

He rolled his head stepping away from her, 'Bullshit.. And you know it.. Why…why the fuck! Shit..' he looked everywhere but her.

'Don't Booth ..please.. ' she retook his hands pulling them around her hugging him around the shoulders. 'Please don't.. I'm scared enough as it is.. Your not helping..' she couldn't help the tears that trickled down her cheeks onto his shirt. He gripped her tightly, clamping her to him, burying his face in her neck.

'Oh Bones.. Say no..' weakly, muffled.

'I've already said yes.. ' he gripped her even harder, till it almost hurt.

'God 'dam' it woman.. ' he ran his hands over her back feeling her crying.

'It's. its' only two weeks Booth.. I can take care of myself..' she lifted her head to look into his face, he was weeping too. She lifted her hands from his nape and stroked away his tears. 'Don't cry Booth.. I just wanted to spend a nice evening with you. Good memories.. You know? Just in case..?' urging him to understand, his eyes burned into her, she stroked his jaw, trailing her palm down over his heart.

'Oh Bones.. Baby.. Oh God.. This is such a load of shit.. Fucking War!!'

'Shhhh… ' she sniffled pushing her placating hush to his lips, he felt her sweet breath caress them, stilling him, 'Shhh.. It's gonna be ok.. I'll be okay.' then without fear or thought she delicately kissed his lips stilling him even more. Calming him.

'Please Booth..' another kiss leaving her lips there a while longer this time. Booth held her tighter, his eyes cooling slightly.

'What can I do..?' he said softly, she smiled softly, their eyes dancing, seeing he was getting himself under control, the shock dissipating slowly.

'Nothing.. It's none.. But.. you can do something for me..' she said even more quietly, he thought she was almost begging her tone so uneven and wavering.

'Anything..' he said firmly, holding her hips firmly. She smiled her eyes sparkling she took a breath and his hands, easing him towards her bedroom. Her eyes fixed on him. Booth heart ached, he walked with her gripping her hands as they walked in silence into her inner sanctum.

Booth stood in silence his eyes transfixed her hers as she stood in front of him holding his hands lifting them to her lips kissing each finger individually.

'You know what's in my heart booth..' she looked up to him and he nodded, his chin wobbling starting to cry again. His heart pounding, she was telling him how much she loved him and that just blew his mind.

'Blood is in your heart bones..' he said softly smiling through his tears. Bones grinned seeing the irony of his words. Nodded then placed a palm over his heart.

'I want. I 'need' to know you.. And for you to know me.. ' her eyes boring into his. He nodded again, then she popped a single shirt button over his heart, he couldn't drag his eyes from hers, he did notice however that her hands were trembling. So he kissed her, dropping his head and claimed her mouth, easing his tongue into her, passed her soft moist warm lips and tasted her properly for the first time. She mimicked his tender exploration. They fell into a easy rhythm with their tongues, as her fingers popped the buttons then her hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She broke the slow delicate French kiss and placed her lips over the scar on his shoulder where he had taken a bullet for her. Booth sighed and reached for her face lifting up her head to look at him.

'And you know what's in mine..' he said with a shy smile, she grinned and kissed him again stepping closer, running her hands caressing his muscles with her finger tips. He reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off leaving her hair messy and the lips contact broken.

She gasped in surprise and delight, grinning sweetly as his eyes roved over her torso.

She put her hands behind her back and undid the clasp, bringing her hands around to the cups and held them in place, he looked into her as he slipped one strap off her shoulder, then the other. She stepped back so he could watch her drop the cups and remove her bra. Booths breath caught as he saw her revel herself to him.

He sucked in a breath and moaned softly, 'Beautiful..' his fingers touched the underside of her breast watched transfixed as she rolled her head back in arousal and her nipples puckered instantly. Letting her own strangled moan escape her lips, then she gasped feeling his wet warm mouth lave her nipple and then suckle gently, she staggered a little, he clasped one arm around her waist to steady her gallantly.

Booth swooped to the other, but slowly reverently. His hands cupping caressing her breasts as he suckled, leaving her nipples he licked a wet trail up her throat and suckled hard on the base of her neck making her grunt and clamp her hands around his head pulling him to her.

'Booth..' she whispered his name like a benediction. He let go his latch and went to her mouth again, slipping his tongue into her again. This time they both moaned.

Bones moved her hands to his buckle and undid it deftly popping this jean button her fingers finding the zip and slid it slowly down, her knuckles brushing his erection through the material. It was his turned to stagger. She grinned breaking the kiss and held him upright. He grinned to opening his eyes to hers dark cerulean blue.

To his confusion she slid around behind him, and placed both palms under his arms onto his pecs, feeling caressing, exciting him as she went slowly and deliberately. Her warm mouth kissing softly over the skin of his shoulder clavicle and spine while her finger hooked in his waist band and pushed downwards, Booth rocked his head back and she knelt down kissing the flesh she exposed in the long torturous path.

'Oh God Bones.. ' she kissed over his gloats, rubbing her face against the tight buttocks breathing him in, tasting him, getting to know him intimately. Almost. She eased his legs up to remove the clothing until he was naked. His back to her. Her hands explored softly, every curve, muscle bone and sinew she mapped and stored away in her erudite memory. her mouth trailed fire over him while he swayed and staggered. Mumbling her name, letting her do as what she needed. He was so far gone in the sensation of her exploratory caresses he hadn't realised she had removed the rest of her clothes too.

Then after what seemed like an age she took his hand and walked around to face him her smile wide and sensuous he focus on her eyes, his hands trembling, she sat down on the edge of the bed, placed both her hands on his shoulders then caressed down his torso to his abs, via a wonderful caress of each flat nipple. 'Oh God Woman..' his eyes closed, feeling her hands move over his hips to his thighs. She followed her hands with her eyes devouring his physique and countenance.

'now who's beautiful..' she whispered, slipped her hands around to his buttocks, opened her legs and pulled him closer sliding torturously her mouth over his pulsing organ. Booth snapped his eyes open to her looking up at him as she suckled him humming.

'Bones.. Aaaarrr.. God you feel 'so' good..'

Bones technique was slow, painstakingly tender, her hands caressing his solid scrotum, giving him a rhythm as she rolled her tongue around his girth, making him stagger and moan, place a trembling hand on her shoulder as he caressed her downwards to her breast. He knew she liked that when her eyes closed and she wriggled slightly on the bed, and throated him.

'JEEE Sus!' he choked out suddenly slamming his eyes closed, she pleasured him faster, harder and move positively. His fingers worked her breast a little harder as she began to rub his notch with her tongue, humming her delight at his near orgasmic state.

She popped him free, still caressing, 'Let go Booth..' Booth gasped as her thumb went to his sweet spot and she suckled again, he staggered and pulsed in her mouth. She was truly accomplished and well versed had him flying in a matter of minutes. The orgasm she had built up was huge, and when it snapped free he cried out in fear of the bliss might do some damage to him.

He staggered away but she held him firm, moaning as he trusted a little her free hand rose up his chest to clench over his heart he grabbed it and squeezed staring through his delirium as she took all he had to offer. As his breathing slowed she still administered to him gently. Tenderly breathing hard herself till she swallowed and sighed resting her brow on his belly, still caressing his heart and buttocks.

'Just how I imagined only sweeter..' Bones offered sweetly, she pecked his stomach then his still engorged tip. He looked down then opened his eyes and chuckled.

'Haaa .. Vamp.. '

Booth knelt down his thighs a little shaky, between her legs, as he watched him look her over. His hands smoothed up her thighs then to her breast, finally around to her neck and eased her down to his lips. When they kissed again, deep long and slow. When finally she broke the kiss, trying to pull him onto the bed he grinned and shook his head resisting her gently. She frowned a little confused.

'My turn Bones..' he whispered to her lips. She smiled then, caressing his face over his stubbly jaw staring into him, with a little nod. They kissed again as it was her turn to watch his slow progress over her body with delicate kisses, licks and sucks.

As he neared her swollen sopping triangle of impossibly soft curls she stilled him,

'Let me dry up..' he giggled at her concern for him, and eased her shoulders down to the bed.

'A har.. No way.. That's all for me.. All mine..' he crooned deliciously, bones felt the sudden surge of endorphins flood her brain and made her swoon and groan closing her eyes as she gave over to the sensation.

His mouth was there, his tongue delicate on her clit instantly holding still oozing more heat into it and she whimpered, he gave her a few moments to relish the divine sensation, then slipped over her labia fully tasting her. Red hot hibiscus and honeysuckle, entwined with sweet, decadent Dr Brennan, the woman he loved. He grunted hoarsely, feeling his cock lurch and tighten suddenly. Bones gasped and grabbed his crop firmly in one hand.

His and her eyes snapped to each others in the same instant and beamed at one another.

He lifted his head licked his lips, 'Wow.. ' was all he said while they looked into one another. They both knew they loved their flavours. Booth whispered cheekily.

'Get comfy Tempe.. Gonna be down here a while..'

'Haaa.. ' she chuckled cutely. Delighted at his sexy humour. He picked up her foot kissed it and put her leg over his shoulder as he repositioned himself and laved her upwards her hips came up at the same time groaning in delight.

'Hooooo.. Yes.. To good..' she bleated as he licked, sucked her whole labia into is mouth as she gently rode his tongue. Her hand in his hair caressing, her hips rolling in a gentle manner. He watched her relax into his gorging of her, she could hear his gulping, feel him, explore, adore and give her as much pleasure as she wanted.

Over and over again he brought her to the edge, to the precipice and she retreated each time. He understood she was being discrete. As she drew nearer her whimpers got less and less, until her breathy pants took over. It was time to release.

'So close lover..' she muttered, her hands trembling in his hair, her thighs quivering. He watched in awe as when he circled her clit it pulsed hard and she arched, eased him closer with her hand on his head and split apart into a million pieces under his tongue. She rolled on and on, savouring every last glorious wave of bliss.

Booth clamped down on his PC muscle to retreat his own orgasm the vision of her lost in her ecstasy overwhelmed him. His groan and gasp made her smile as the last delicious tremors waned. He gave her a few minutes to capture her breath and relax.

'More?' he asked breathlessly, Bones caressed his jaw lifting her torso off the bed, he thought she looked absolutely stunning post orgasm. She cocked a brow at him, 'Yeah coarse.. You 'defiantly' want more..' he grinned as she shook her head chuckling sexily.

'Bet you're the envy of the Jeffersonium woman's badminton team..' kissing her thighs watching her.

'How so..' she sounded deep and utterly wonton. Caressing his back with an elegant foot.

'That 'awesome' sight.. If I'm not mistaken, was a multiple climax..'

'Booth.. I'm impressed.. It was..'

'I'm a practising Taoist too..' he gave nonchalantly. Her mouth dropped in astonishment and surprise.

'Really?' she asked excited to hear the truth. Booth nodded happy she was delighted.

'Relax Tempe. I've got lots of pleasures to bestow..' flaring his eyes he slipped two fingers into her making her gasp groan and flump back to the mattress as he probed around softly for her sweet spot.

'God there.. You got it babe.. Just there..' Bones sighed heavily, overrun with endorphins and pleasure. Deliriously delighted with his talented fingers. 'Woow.. Oh wooow.. Booth incredible.. your so good.. thank you..' she gushed sincerely.

'Your so welcome..' his tongue was there again circling smoothing her clit as he hummed danced and gave her a steady sensuous rhythm with his lazy languid, unhurried tongue. The high resurged with a vengeance as she gasped again. Flying for several minutes, he milked her for all she was worth as she writhed on the bed, panting his name in a mantra. Again booth had to control his orgasm and retreat. His brow furrowed, thinking they had wasted so much time, and now he might not get the chance to be like this with her again. Tears sprang to his eyes. As she, oblivious began to settle.

He kissed a path to her mouth and claimed her mouth hard as his own, needing to possess her, he grabbed her hands entwined fingers and delved harder. Drawing her breath from her lungs pulling her into him. Bones matched his passion wrapping her legs around his buttocks.

'Booth.. You ok.?' she asked concerned as he buried his face in her neck. He shook his head, squeezing her hands.

'Oh my Booth.. Stop now.. Please..' realising he was weeping. She rolled him onto his back. He released her hand and covered his face not wanting her to see his tears. 'Booth.. ? Look at me..' he shook his head again.

She pried his hand from his face, kissing his eyes delicately. Their eyes locked in a fierce stare,

'I promise.. I'll come back.. I 'swear'..' she muttered to his lips, 'I vow I will.. Then we can make a life together.. Properly.. You and me.. The line in gone.. You want that don't you?.. Me and you 'always'..?'

He nodded, a tentative smile curved his lips, his hand caressing her back and shoulders. She smiled back. Then it disappeared suddenly, 'Shit.. Did I just propose to you?' she asked incredulously looking over his head thinking, recounting her words.

'Yes.. Kinda.. It was cute.. did you mean it?' she looked back down to him, and her smile grew.

'Yeah.. I did.. What's your answer?'

Booth picked her up and settle her in the middle of the bed, while she grinned like a Cheshire cat he crawled over her body, smiling hard.

'I'd be honoured to be your husband Tempe..'

'Lovely.. I'll make a crappy wife..' she told him sensibly.

'I know.. don't' care..' kissing her softly. His tears not of sadness but of joy rained down her matched his. 'But you do have some very pleasant plus points..' he sucked each nipple quickly and watched as she giggled rolling him over. To straddle his hips.

'As do you..' shifting her hips up and sinking him into her, into each other deliberately leisurely. They both stilled and stared. The sensation of being connected for the first time was like taking heroine, they were captivated.

'Oh Seeley..' she whispered, totally overcome by the feelings that simple singular action just unleashed in her. He sat up a little and they wrapped around each other. 'That's it..' she said sliding her lips across his.

'What's what Tempe.. ?'

'What I've searched for all my life.. I found it..' cryptically. He read her eyes and nodded. They began a measured sensuous pace, his notch rubbing her sweet spot at every penetration, bones using her Taoist skill to squeeze him delectably on each outward slide they were gasping kissing and trembling in a few minutes..

'not yet.. Not yet..' he muttered teetering, she understood as they both retreated and stilled for a few moments, he rolled with her, her under him and began again, this time they took it even slower, the eye tangos, hands caressing delicately, like gossamer across quivering flesh, long luxuriant kisses, and soft moans accompanied the gathering crescendo of sensation.

'This time please lover..' she begged a little, trapping him between her thighs, holding him tighter with her arms. Booth kissed her again, delving in as his pace increased a little, her mouth open in ecstasy onslaught.

'Booth.. Seeley..' they clasped hands and squeezed as he groaned, pushing his member deep on the last thrust feeling her grip and milk him with her release, their eyes forged in a soldering swirl of heat and light. The warm injection melting her into him, him into her. Draining his soul, love and devotion into her.

The torrent of rapture imploded them, decimating them in its wake, making them shudder, quake with emotion and tears of completion. Touching someone so deep it scorched, terrified, revealing a secret. The revelation unmasked. Exposed in clarity and truth, so bright not to be denied.

They were one entity, exchanging the experience in unity, albeit for a few divine breathtaking moments.

The realisation hit her first as she sobbed her tears down her flushed face. 'There must be a heaven Seeley.. it's in you ...' that admission made him smile through his tears and kissed her again, lazily. The new yet familiar lovers lay still, drowning in each others eyes wiping away the tears from each other tenderly.

Booth rolled a little as he draped himself over her, while they still recovered, looking soul deep. It was a long while before either spoke, booth was first,

'When?' he asked tentatively, knowing it was soon. The zero hour.

She looked around to the clock on her night stand. And sighed nuzzling her head into him. it read two thirty.

'Twenty minutes.. They are picking me up in twenty minutes..'

'Oh God Tempe.. ' he squeezed her to him.

'I know... I don't want to go.. Leave you.. Not now.. After this.. ' her lips peppering his chest, her fingers caressing him. Remembering.

'God I know.. ' his tears falling like rain on a window pain.

'You stay here.. tonight ..don't leave.. Water my plants and kiss parker for me…' she got up quickly and went into the bathroom closing the door. Booth sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands.

She came out ten minutes later, walked over to her clothes she had laid out and got dressed in silence. He watched her, there was a tap on her apartment door and they both looked at each other. She smiled barely walked over to him.

'You know my heart, know me, and my soul Seeley.. I 'will' come home to you..' he stood embraced her hard, which she matched for intensity. They kissed one last time, scared to let go. She stepped back holding just one of his hands offering him a sympathetic smile as the door banged again.

She picked up her rucksack still holding his hand she kissed it and walked way. Leaving him to cry alone.

The first week went by in a flash of empty TV reports, lack of sleep, fitful nights, flashes and images of them together that last night. No word, few cases and half eaten plates of food. During the second week Ange came into the Hoover to visit him, he looked up as she closed the door behind her. Sitting directly on his desk close.

'Where is she?'

Booth shook his head,

'Fuck protocol.. where Booth?' harshly.

'Afghanistan..' relenting needing to tell someone. Ange dropped her head took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked up to her his eye glistening, Ange looked pale. He could see the colour drain from her face.

'How long for, do you know?'

'She said a week maybe two..'

'Right.. I see. So you've heard nothing?' he shook his head rocking back in his chair, closing his eyes.

'She had me over for dinner the night she left Ange.. We made love.. Till she had to leave..' Ange's eyes showed sympathy but not surprise. Booth noted that.

'You don't look surprised..'

'I'm not.. You two.. It's always been inevitable.. 'eventually'.. Bet she made the first move..' giving him a sweet smile.

'Yeah.. She was scared she may not.. You know.. Come back..' he said almost in fear, hearing those words out loud again. Made them truer somehow. Ange nodded solemnly.

'Yeah that's the impression I got.. when she hugged me and Cam goodbye..'

'She promised me. She would come home though..' he gave trying to convince himself. Ange kissed his cheek.

'If I know Bren she'll move mountains to get home to us.. You..' stroking his jaw gently, seeing his pain. He nodded absently.

'She proposed to me..' he told her softly,

'Haaa no shit!? You must be good!' Ange giggled flaring her eyes secretively, Booth gave a little ironic chuckle.

'We were both 'good' Ange..' he tried to smile but feel way short.

Ange nodded and sighed, 'Did you except?'

'Coarse! I'm no fool.. I'm googoo for the crazy woman.. You know that?'

'Coarse coarse.. stupid question.. So.. come to dinner with jack and me tonight..?'

'Really?'

'Yes come on.. Stop moping she'll be back before you know it..' Ange gave him a sweet nudge. He grinned and nodded,

'Kay thanks Ange..'

'No problem FBI.. We'll pick you up saaay.. eightish?'

'Great.. Thanks..' Ange waved off the thanks as she left.

Three days later while stood on the gantry with Ange waiting for Wendle to do his stuff and get him cause of death on the latest victim, three men in black flashed there credentials at the security and walked up to her office and booth. His heart sank. He knew something was dreadfully wrong.

'Special Agent Booth?'

'Yes..'

'Could we have a word?' he gave them a curt nod feeling the blood drain from his face, Ange followed into Bones office.

'Oh I sorry just Agent Booth Mame..'

'I gonna tell her anyway so.. she stays..'

He gave them both a nod.

'Dr Brennan has been kidnapped on return from her mission..'

'Is she alive?' Booth asked, Ange gasped and rocked into Booth, who put his arm around her.

'We're not sure.. We've received a ransom note form her captures.. We think she is still in Hellman province. But it's hard to tell.. Her body guards were killed and left by the humvie.. On the way back from identifying the remains..'

'You better fucking find out then hadn't you..'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard arse hole.. You've got high tec this, high tec that.. Found out where the fuck she is and go get her..' sneering in the man face.

'Agent Booth calm down we understand..'

'You understand jack shit.. Who's your fucking superior? Eh?!' he was pushing the guy backwards with his aggressiveness.

'We have come to explain the government position out of curt icy to you and her colleagues, we will not be paying the ransom, or going to get her.. Dr Brennan was aware and understood that this possibility might arise.. She understood..'

Booth looked to his feet, looked up and floored two of the smug CIA agents before the third pulled his gun, booth flipped his hand and had him in a head/arm lock, up against the mummy cabinet before he knew which way was up.

'Fine..' he whispered menacingly in his ear, 'I'll do it myself.. Now get the fuck outta here..' throwing the man out the door. The other two Agents looked pretty sheepishly to Ange as they stood straightened themselves. They left quickly.

'Shit Booth… what we gonna do?'

'I need to get over there.. I can call in the cavalry if need be..'

'If you need money Jack has tones..' Ange said quickly, He gave her a hard hug kissing her head.

Booth sat in yet another tiny wattle and daub hole covered in flies, full military garb, sweating profusely, waiting for yet another informant to arrive. Five weeks after the men in black had told him and Ange what had happened.

The broken wooden door opened and a wrapped up Afghan rebel walked in nervously Booth stood.

'Alsed?'

'Booth?' he nodded.

'Money?'

'Dollars? How much?'

'Half a million..'

'Quarter,.. other half when I get her back.. where?'

'She is sick.. Very sick.. These men don't like women.. No water.. Nasty men..'

'Where??' he tried again. Counting out dollars onto the hard mud floor.

'Here..' he pulled out a torn map of a village not far, he pointed to a house.

'Three guards.. Two at night.. She is in the basement with the rats.. They are pissed she told the world about Bin laden.. you should go soon..'

'Okay.. If your fucking with me.. :I'll personally find you and blow your head off..'

'Hey.. Okay, okay.. You should go soon.. The men.. They want to do things but she is saying, baby. Baby no.. they stop.. But it will not be long.. It is bad you send a woman.. Obama bad man for sending her..'

'Here take you money.. Be here tonight for the rest.. if not, pop, pop dead Alsed kapish?'

'Kapish..' he nodded taking his money and leaving quickly.

'You wait here.. If she is there I'll carry her out to this point give two click.. You fly like fucking wind to pick us up ok?'

'Sure.. You have my word.. '

'Thanks Charlie.. '

Booth jumped from the copter hovering three feet from the ground and belted off at a right angle night vision on laid flat while the copter banked off over the hills out of sight.

Booth waited, a while checking the horizon, sweat pouring down his helmet into his eyes. Semi cocked and ready he began the stomp to the village. Three miles away.

No moon, only the swathe of the milky way above his head as he lay looking over the village, the odd dog bark off in the distance. He crawled down the slope to the sleepy village and slid up against the wall of the mud bricked house looking in the open window, seeing two sleeping Afghan rebels on the floor, machine gun under there hands. He drew his field knife. His heart pounding. Took a deep breath leaping head first through the window rolled and slit the first mans throat the other work fumbling for his riffle booth leapt over him, stabbing him in the chest he stilled in shock then he slit his throat too. Blood spurting into his face, he spat the warm liquid off his lips lifted the man from the trap door and jumped down.

There she was, trying to sit up, he heard rats scurrying and the stench of death hung in the air.

'Bones.. It's me..'

She collapsed back to the floor with a grunt and sighed, Booth picked her up, noting how much lighter she was, her clothes torn and dirty. He fireman lifted her onto his shoulder and heaved her up the trap door. Clambering up over her still groaning.

Booth picked her up again and she moaned in pain.

'Sokay Babe I got ya..' he opened the door looked around and ran for all he was worth. She moaned constantly. He was a mile from the pick up point when she gasped his name.

'Seeley.. Water..' he stopped, laid her down as carefully as he could, pulled out his flask dribbling a little into her swollen lips.

'Oh God Bones.. Not far babe.. just hang on ok?'

She drank a little and spluttered, nodding he gave her a little more hearing her swallow.

'Knew you'd come..' she managed. He smiled despite the precarious situation and kissed her brow.

'God you are 'never' leaving my side.. that's it woman.. ya hear?' he muttered flinging her over his back and ran again, clicking his radio.

Four days later Booth sat beside her holding her hand looking into her bruised and cut face. She was on a saline drip, morphine and antibiotics, and her elbow in plaster. She had fought off several attempts to beat her, but the last they succeeded breaking her elbow in the struggle, which she reset herself. Booth on hearing that cried for her. She must have been in agony.

The private medical facility was gorgeous more like a home than hospital. They had looked after him too, letting him stay in the next room. Ange was there most of the time too, with Cam and the others popping in after work to check on her progress. She was still out of it, the morphine and sleep deprivation had seen to that. They had also checked her for rape or sodomy, there was no evidence of either. A few cuts and bruises, dehydration the most worrying of symptoms.

'Booth?' Bones said swallowing, lifting her hand to place it delicately on his hair as he laid his brow on her forearm, he looked up deliriously happy.

'Bones.. Oh Tempe.. Your awake..'

'Umm. So thirsty..' she mumbled licking her cracked lips frowning a little. Booth fumbled for the iced water and straw holding it to her lips she opened her eyes to see him weeping and smiling at her, she grinned too. Taking a sip she relaxed and hummed. Just as Ange walked in.

'Oh Wow! Your awake!'

'Yeah just now..' Booth grinned wide at Ange. She walked up to her giving her brow a warm kiss. Stroking her face.

'You worried the 'shit' out of us.. Booth hero of the hour, been out there for the last month looking for ya..' she flashed Bones a grin, Bones looked to him, reaching for his hand entwining fingers with him. 'Knocked the crap outta three CIA.. Mercy dash to Hellman.. Very Stallone like Bren..' she grinned wide Bones just nodded at him.

Booth looked embarrassed and humbly away, Bones squeezed his hand hard. He looked back and dropped to his knees kissing her hand. Weeping. Bones let the tears fall too.

'Don't cry lover.. Please.. don't' I can't afford to be anymore dehydrated..' trying to be humorous.

He looked up into her eyes wiping his quickly. 'Sorry.. Such a woose.. Sorry..' he mumbled flicking a embarrassed smile to Ange who was grinning at him cutely. They all smiled.

'Gonna kiss me or not?' she said softly, he grinned wider and moved in, kissing her lips tenderly. Their eyes fixed on each others. He pecked several more times, just as softly. She stroked his jaw.

'Seeley I need a word with Ange could you give us a minute?'

'Sure.. Coarse I'll be right outside ok?'

'Lovely.. Thanks..' he went after another soft kiss and a squeeze of her hand.

'What is it Tempe?'

'I.. me.. and Seeley.. We made love..' she mumbled cutely. Ange kissed her cheek,

'He told me.. Said you were 'awesome' together, heavenly..' giving her a placing smile. Bones smiled, 'We were.. It was..' her brow wrinkled,

'What Sweetie?'

'We conceived a child that night.. Do you know if.. Am I still? did they tell you, him.. ?'

Ange grinned wide. 'Yes.. Your 'still' pregnant.. ' Bones relaxed into the pillow. Her relief obvious.

'Do you want to be..? Booth didn't know what to do.. they gave him the option.. he didn't know what to say.. So he deferred the decision till you woke up..' Ange said softly holding her hand perched on the bed next to her

'I want this baby.. Our baby.. But I don't know if he does.. ' Ange smiled wide.

'He does Sweetie.. And you.. He told me you proposed..' sweetly cocking a brow. Bones nodded with a huge smile to her friend.

'He's a frigging sex god Ange.. And a Taoist.. And obviously pretty virile haaa..' she giggled sweetly then her arm tweaked. And she ouched. As she sat up Ange aiding her a little.

'Gonna need details girlfriend..' Ange smoothed sincerely. Bones huffed nodding reaching for her water, Ange helped.

'Haa okay.. When I'm feeling better.. I suppose I better talk to him then?' she grinned nervously. Ange straightened her sheets nodding deliriously happy,

'I'll send him back in shall I? God I'm so excited.. baby on the way.. yikes! ' flaring her eyes at her buddy, Bones giggled too just as excited.

'haaaa. Would you thanks.. And for looking out for him..'

'No problem…it's what friends do.. Oooo I bought a cute one piece today for the baby.. I'll show you a little later…see ya later Sweetie..'

'Haa.. Okay thanks So much Ange..'

Booth stood nervously in the doorway as Ange left he walked back in hands in his pockets walking beside her there eyes dancing.

'Hey you..' she said softly.

'Hey.. '

'You've lost a little weight Booth..'

'So have you.. ' ironically.

'I missed you so much Booth.. So much… I'm so sorry I put you through all that..'

'Wasn't your fault.. I blame Obama.. And I tore him off a strip too.. punk..'

'Haa really?' incredulously.

'Yeah.. Told him to 'fuck off' back to the Whitehouse, when he came to visit ya yesterday..' seriously.

'Ooo you could loose your job for that..'

'Don't give a flying fig..' booth reached for her water and held the straw again for her to take a sip. Beaming at one another.

He sat beside her taking her hand. Caressing the fingers delicately.

'Your elbow is healing nicely… you did a great job.. must have been agony Tempe..' he gave empathetically.

'It did pinch a bit..' his mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief at her brushing it aside how painful it was.

She giggled, rolling her head to look hard into him.

'So..'

'So…' he countered softly.

'We're pregnant..' she said softly, he looked into her eyes and nodded lips pinched together grinning holding back his urge to scream with delight at her.

'How do 'we' feel about that..?' she asked tentatively.

'Your decision Tempe..' seriously.

'No, 'our' decision.. I wasn't expecting to fall.. but it happens..'

'Sure does.. tell me what 'you' want..' he asked kissing the back of her hand his heart pounding. Praying.

'I want you… 'and' our baby.. ' she said gently. Her eyes glistening. He leant down kissing her lips softly again. Holding them there for a few moments.

When he leant back up his tears were falling again. Bones sighed wiping them off his cheeks, 'Good, we both want the same thing then..' he smiled so wide his cheeks burned.

'Lovely.. ' she grinned wide too, lifting up to hug him, even though her arm tweaked, she ignored it. He held her back gently, burying his face in her shoulder.

'You know all of me now.. And I all of you…' she whispered over his shoulder. He nodded and looked into her face.

'I wanna girl.. As feisty and beautiful as you..' excitedly.

'Haaa.. you'll get what your given..' seriously then kissed him again,

'But a girl would be fairly wonderful I think..' kissing all over his lips, reacquainting herself with him. He her.

Seven and a bit months later Booth stood beside her, holding her hand while she screamed at him, 'You fucking bastard!! We're 'never' having sex again!! ARRHHH!'

'Breath Bones, Breath, whoosh, whoosh..' calmly.

'You frigging do it then!! AAAAAAHhh!!! Drugs! Gimmy drugs!' gripping his hand vice like, panting sweating, Booth kissed her wet brow, almost chuckling, but decided she would probably shoot him if he did.

'Come on bare down Tempe one more push.. nearly there..' the doctor smiled turning the shoulders of the baby.

'Come on Tempe.. Breath, come on my love.. You can do it, love ya.. love ya.' he muttered to her brow.

'GGARRRR! You bugger she better be Arrrrr… ' the doctor eased the baby up onto her stomach, their eyes wide in amazement, '..Gorgeous.. Ooooh Seeley.. A girl.. a beautiful girl? haa..' she calmed instantly, holding the new life to her chest, Booth looked at her nodding his eyes misting, then to the life they had created out of love. They both smiled through their tears and delirious chuckles, kissing each other then the baby as she started to cry.

'Haaa ' Booth and Bones laughed relieved, elated resting their temples together.


End file.
